Possession
by Gwynwyvar
Summary: POST LDiD (bk2) - Sookie had the perfect life. A vampire that loved her, a vampire world that finally accepted her place in it, and a beautiful new daughter. Now Sookie and Bill are divorced & she is a single mother with a troublesome ex. Can she find a future for herself and her daughter? After waiting for years, will Eric finally get the girl? - currently on hiatus while I plan.
1. 1: How did I get here?

**POST LDiD Sookie and Bill have married and split. Now she is a single mother with an abusive ex. Can she find a future for herself and her daughter? After waiting for years, will Eric finally win her heart?**

**Take the first 2 books as cannon, except for a few minor details. Mainly that her friendships and relationships did not recover from the pits she encountered in book 1. I am sure you will spot them =]**

**~~0~~~0~~~0~~**

If I hadn't been grieving for Gran then I know I would have seen right through Bill. I couldn't believe had I overlooked all those times that he had manipulated me, dismissed my feelings or just outright laughed at me.

I looked at the phone again. Damn him, he was such a control freak! Ok vampire I know, but even Eric could see that if he wanted to work with me then he had to give a little. Guess that comes from surviving for over 1000 years huh, you know how to work people? Or was that how to play people? I smiled a little. A least with Eric I always knew that his intentions were manipulative, but we had discovered two can play that game. I looked at the message on the phone again, bringing my mind back to the vampire that was currently making me want to pull my hair out, or grab the nearest stake.

More demands, accusing me of trying to 'play' him. I got up to walk down the hallway, and I looked into my old room. I leaned against the doorway looking at the small form sleeping in the bed, absently rubbing the empty spot on my finger.

Part of me wished I had never said yes to Bill when he had proposed to me so soon after Grans death. But I was so lonely. Jason had hated me because Gran had left me all of the old farmhouse and land. Sam couldn't really forgive me for dating a vampire, and I just couldn't feel comfortable with him after I found out about how he really felt about me. Arlene couldn't stand to be near me after Rene, and my only other friend Tara and I hadn't been that close for a while. I had no-one, I was so lonely. And there was Bill.

I leaned my head against the door Jam and sighed, thinking back on that year. He had really swept me off my feet. He had been so sweet and ok a little possessive, but I was just so glad to have someone I could be comfortable with. And the possessiveness just proved that he appreciated me right? That he didn't want to lose me?

We had spent hours talking about his family and my family and he had even come clean about the queen. He had promised that he had fallen in love with me before Gran died, almost as soon as we had met. At least that was what he had said then. And I had believed him. And we had talked about having a family of our own, of me doing IVF. He had known exactly what to say to keep me happy. To keep control of me.

I walked back to the kitchen and sat at the table thinking of the man who had taken possession of my life so thoroughly, even after I had left him.

I couldn't turn back the clock and not be with Bill, I wouldn't have Lilly!

I just don't think he had ever expected what would happen to me once my maternal instinct kicked in. And I don't think either of us had expected his reaction to fatherhood.

**~~0~~~0~~~0~~**

**A/N Ok, so I would love to hear your thoughts and comments in a review =] Got any ideas on things you want to happen? I have a few (duh!) but would really like to hear yours too. Hope you enjoyed this. If you want to know my inspiration, or a little more about this story, please check my bio.**

**Quick note on why things did not recover with Jason and Arlene and Sam in the same way that they did in the book. Well I am looking at it that after Grans death, Bill became even more possessive of Sookie and did not let her see her friends quite as much as she did in the book. Also if you look in the 'Companion' it is only 4 months between Grans death, and when she goes to the orgy with Eric. Wouldn't have been hard for Bill to keep her ostracized for that long. So yeah, I bent cannon here ;)**

**And remember some of Sookies actions will be slightly out of Character. This is a Sookie who has come out of a very controlled relationship, she is a little mentally and emotionally bruised.**

**All mistakes are mine. These are not my charactars, they belong to Charlaine Harris. I am just borrowing them for a little bit of stress relief.**


	2. 2: The news least expected

**A/N Thanks very much for the reviews, the follows and the faves =] Hope you enjoy.**

~~0~~~0~~~0~~

Chapter 2

The news least excpected

**SPOV**

I looked at my phone again and sighed. Dialing the first quick-dial number, I waited with some trepidation.

"Sookie" said the slow voice in delight "And what can I do for you?" I laughed, the sexy suggestion was barely hidden in his voice.

"Well that helped Eric, thanks" I said smiling.

"Anytime Sookie." I could see the big wide smile in my head, and imagined his eye-brows waggling. "But as you already know this, I assume you are calling for another reason?" And there goes my good mood.

"Bill." I stated simply.

Silence.

"Eric?" I asked, suddenly unsure if I should have called. "I know you said I should wait," I rushed to say. "But he sent another message, and she came home tonight… I don't know Eric. She wont say, but I think something is wrong. I just.."

"Sookie stop" Eric said, completely serious now. I took a deep breath. He was right, I was working myself up into a state. Calm. "Sookie, we will come over. We were just waiting for Mr Cataliades to arrive." Oh no.

"We?" I asked. But I could already guess.

"Yes Sookie, this is a family matter. The three of us will be leaving soon." Eric's voice turned gentle. "We will find a way Sookie. He will not take Lilly from you ok?" I could feel my panic slowly calming. "Trust me."

"Ok Eric. See y'all here" I tried to be chirpy. As usual he hung up without saying goodbye. After 6 years I still wasn't used to it.

I placed the phone on the table and glared at the wall trying to keep the calm that Eric had urged. All three of my defenders were meeting without letting me know, and they were coming to see me. Eric had not said that he had good news. I had a bad feeling about this.

Right, I thought, I am going to have guests. I forced myself to smile and look around the kitchen. Hmm, I need to channel my inner 'Gran'. I laughed a little, I'm not sure what Gran would have said about the mix of company I was about to have.

Grinning to myself I went over the 'guest' list and their requirements. Ok Sook, let's think. I am about to entertain a Vampire, a Fairy and a Demon. So I need to make sure I have blood, don't have lemon and Salt and Vinegar crisps for the demon. Good, I always save those ones for him, they make my tongue shrivel. I got up and checked the fridge. Yep, Eric's fave is still there. Hmm, only Lemon iced tea. Okay Dokey. Time to make some peach.

I busied myself with my hostess duties, plating up some biscuits that I had cooked that day. I had the Peach tea sitting ready in the fridge, while pushing the Lemon jug all the way to the back. I was not going to accidentally poison and kill my Great Grandfather. Even if I did think he was about to bring me bad news. No Sook, now stop it. I berated myself. Do not assume, do not assume. But… Eric hadn't said he had good news.

I looked around and realized I was as ready as I could be. I collapsed back in my chair at the table. Without any hostess activities to occupy me, my mind started to race again. The only time Eric left me out of the loop on when these little meetings took place, was when they knew it was going to be bad news. I thought about the message that had started my worrying.

"Sookie. Stop playing games, or I will start legal action again. You know what I want and I promise, you do not want to go back to court. It will not end well for you."

I shuddered. It had been a while since the legal card had been played. Last time had been hell enough, and it had been close. If it hadn't been for all the work my defenders had done for me, including getting me into (and backing me up at) a Vampire Council meeting, I don't know how things might have gone. As it was, things had gone my way that time. Vampire rights, especially with children, were still all but non-existent at that time. A lot has changed in the last 6 years. But as far as I knew, parental rights were still not yet on the books. But if that was the case, why the new threat? And why the need for my Knights in Shining Amour to convene a secret round-table to discuss bad news?

I looked at the clock, 20 minutes since the call. I got up and walked back to my daughter's room, again leaning in the doorway as I watched her sleep. I smiled to myself thinking about my 'knights in shining armour'. Lilly had once heard me laughingly refer to Eric as Sir. She had thought it was perfect. Niall was now Sir Niall, Mr C was Sir Cat and Eric was Sir Eric. They had all accepted their new names with smiles, and especially by Eric, some pride. Of course at the time Lilly had been too little to say it properly and it still made me giggle when I remembered her calling him 'Suh Eck' But he had loved it. Of course Lilly didn't know why they were my defenders, or who I was being defended from. I tried to be as neutral as possible about Bill anywhere near her. Even when I was thinking. Lilly was another one-in a million, just like me

I frowned again. My moods were all over the place tonight. I tried to shake myself out of it. I knew I was going to need to be calm for whatever news my 'Knights' brought me. I heard a 'POP' behind me and went towards the living room. My three guests were in the living room. Apparently they had arrived by 'Air Niall'.

Eric stepped before me, reaching down to take my hand. I felt him use our bond to push calmness into me, and I accepted it gratefully. I smiled at him. We always had our bond masked on both end, but when I was this anxious, I was gratefull for the boost. We walked to the couch and sat down still holding hands. I had the definite impression that I was going to need his strength for the news. I was right.

Mr C opened things up with a bang. "New custody laws are coming into effect in two weeks. They cover parental rights for humans who have had children turned to save their lives, among other reasons. But the only way the Council would approve these laws, was if they also included laws for vampires seeking parental rights for human children resulting from divorces." Oh no. "Bill and his lawyer are already setting things into place to make your case a very public example."

Niall piped in with the bombshell. "Sookie. I think the time has come for you and Lilly to come to Faery."

~~0~~~0~~~0~~

**A/N This will probably be the last one before Christmas, but you never know lol. I do love to procrastinate! But just in case. Have a fantastic Holiday Season everyone =]**

**Cannon notes - Oh yeah, and the Fae war went a little differently, but we will get to that.**

**These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I am just borrowing them to purge a little !**


	3. 3: Plan or Hide

**A/N Happy New Years everyone! Thankyou for your continued support in reviews faves and follows. I love to see them and they mean a lot to me =]**

**ps. sorry about the re-post. Also new A/N at end re: Sookies OOC actions here**

**~~0~~~0~~~0~~**

**Chapter 3**

Plan or Hide?

**SPOV**

I was in shock. Vaguely I was aware of Eric and Niall both getting up and facing each other in the middle of my living room. My mind was whirling, part of me was aware of words angrily passing backwards and forwards between 2 of my protectors. I think I heard Bond, never, …daughter, fiend. I couldn't take it in though. All I could think about was the fact that Bill wanted to take Lilly from me.

I knew that Bill wanted to see more of her than the one night a week he had been having for the last 3 years. From when the court case first happened when she was 1, I knew he had wanted more. He had tried to get more. But Lilly was a one year old, and he was a vampire. The court had deemed that he have only a few hours, in approved supervised visits for 12 months until she was 2. Then it gradually increased to one night. Dusk to 10pm. I know he would have been given more than that if the Vampire Council hadn't sent that in as the recommended time. The Bureau of Vampire Affairs (BVA) had been over the moon to be able to pass this recommendation to the Judge. It had given them the perfect way to not 'rock the boat' regarding Vampire parental legal rights.

Recently Bill had been asking for overnight, saying that he had a girlfriend, and a nanny/tutor. I had been resisting. Maybe I shouldn't have, but I just didn't trust Bill. He had used me, manipulated me and tried everything he could to control me. When I was pregnant with Lilly, I had received my wake up call. Nothing drastic, I had just started to think about our future and tried to talk to Bill about it. He had shot down every suggestion I made, from the type of cot she would sleep in, to whether she would go into childcare so that I could return to work.

I know, a barmaid is not some fancy important job, but dammit, I had really enjoyed it! I had known that I would have to give up the lucrative night shifts, but I hadn't been worried about that. I wasn't going to be working for the money. I had just missed my job, and Sam had grudgingly come around and become my friend again. However, the more Bill said no to everything, the more I had realized how my life had changed. I truly had not noticed that he had taken over so completely!

We had started to fight constantly, and by the time Lilly was born I was afraid that my marriage was not going to survive. But when I saw Bill hold Lilly for the first time I knew I had to try. I had seen pure love there, and for a moment I had been jealous. Bill had never looked at me with that amount of pure love and devotion. But then I had felt hope, this was Bill's tender side. This was why I had fallen in love with him. So I had tried everything to appease him and make our marriage work.

He however, had just become more controlling of me, and of Lilly. Finally after months of feeling suffocated, we had had another huge fight. The end result being that he had thrown my mobile phone through a wall, just inches from my head. I had let him apologise. I had let him grovel. I had even let him make love to me, although I am surprised he couldn't feel my skin crawl. I had waited for him to sleep for the day, not trusting him an ounce, then I had packed everything and taken Lilly to my old house across the graveyard. I had rescinded Bill's invitation and spent the whole day wondering what the hell I was going to do.

Now I was sitting on the same couch thinking exactly the same thing. What the hell am I going to do? Bill no longer wanted 1 night a week, he wanted everything! He wanted to take Lilly away from me! Holy Shit, I can't handle this.

"I need a drink" I stated. And I got up and left the living room to the now silent trio. I went into my kitchen to get out a few bottles. Vodka, Rum, Tequila, Gin. Then I got my Jug of Peach Iced tea out. I combined everything into a nice tall glass with a few ice cubes. Not exactly long island, but it'll do. I took two very large mouthful and shuddered. I didn't usually drink, so a couple of these and I knew I would be out for the count. Maybe that was what I needed. I grabbed the Blood and heated it for my vampire, and poured two tall glasses of Iced tea for my faery and demon guests. Nobody can complain I am not a good hostess!

I took another fiery swallow of my tea and realized I was almost done. Screw it. I drowned the last of it and made another. I got the plate of biscuits out, and the crisps for Mr C and took the tray to the living room. My guests were all standing silently waiting for me as I came back in.

"Drinks!" I stated loudly as put down the tray. I could feel my crazy smile plastered on my face but I didn't care. "I'm getting drunk!" I stated simply, and took another swallow of my very fiery drink.

Eric sat beside me and tried to take my hand. I snatched it away, gripping both hands around my glass. He glared at me. Bah, he doesn't scare me anymore. I just started to giggle. Hmm maybe _getting_ drunk was not quite right. I looked carefully at my nice big glass and realized I had pretty much half filled it with alcohol both times. I think I might already be plastered! Okey Dokey!

"Sookie.." Niall was taking a tentative step towards me, his face full of concern. I laughed, I couldn't help myself. I had no idea what I was laughing about. I just looked around me and realized that my guest list could be the beginning of a bad joke. A Demon, a Fairy and a Vampire walked into a bar. Then I laughed louder as I realized that just that had actually happened more than once!

"This is no laughing matter Sookie." Niall continued.

"A Demon, a Fairy and a Vampire" I muttered, keeping myself amused. I took another big swallow and realized there was no more left. "I'm getting another drink" I stated again. But in a heartbeat I realized the glass was out of my hand and Eric was kneeling in front of me holding my shoulders back against the couch. I looked into his eyes angrily. His brilliant blue piercing eyes staring so intently at me. Wow, he has such pretty eyes.

I pulled my hand up to touch the side of his face and smiled. "You're so pretty." I stated. My vampire defender raised his eyebrow at me and I giggled. "I love it when you do that, you look funny." Despite smirking, my pretty vampire still managed to look serious.

"Sookie, now is not the time to drown your wits." He stated.

I frowned at him a little, trying to mirror his expression and voice. "I beg to differ, I don't think they have this stuff in Faery and I don't want to waste it. And I can't see that life there is going to be much fun." My face hurt trying to copy his, so I just glared at him. "I am about to leave everyone and everything I care about except my daughter." I could feel myself getting angry at them all for looking at me like I was acting ridiculous. "We are going to be going somewhere that we know there is only one person that actually wants us there and at least one that wants to kill us." I looked over at Naill. "That about covers it doesn't it Great-Grandfather?"

Niall looked at me. His face was completely expressionless. "You will both be safe in the palace." I grunted and pushed Eric away so that I could stand and face Niall.

"We will be prisoners in the palace you mean." I said loudly. Oooh, if I was going, I was going kicking a screaming. I really did not want Bill to get Lilly, for her sake. I knew something had happened to her at his place tonight, and now I knew I could never risk him being alone with her again. He was trying to take her away from me! But a homicidal fairy intent on claiming our blood was not something I wanted to race towards either.

"Niall, explain!" Eric was suddenly behind me, both hands resting on my shoulders. Now I realized why I had been able to push him away from me when I got up from the couch. He had been in shock. He didn't know about Murray's brother Myrtan. Well he did now, and he was pissed. "Are you telling me that your big plan on keeping Lilly safe from Bill, is to take her and Sookie to Faery where there is someone bent on killing them?" Oh yeah, ice cold voice. Eric was very pissed. Niall still looked calm.

"Myrtan is the brother of the Fairy Sookie killed when she was gardening, right at the start of the war. He has eluded us, but he will not penetrate the castle. Sookie will be safe, and we will catch Myrtan"

I leaned myself back against Eric. My head was starting to spin. I closed my eyes and felt Erics hand shift, pulling me back fully against his hard chest. I felt safe, but I couldn't face any more tonight. I allowed myself to relax completely into the calm Eric was flooding me with. I was utterly grateful. I was physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Sookie" Eric said quietly, his lips grazing my ear. I slowly opened my eyes. My living room was empty. Except for the two of us. "Cataliades has left all the details of Bills plans. Read them tomorrow, and we will return tomorrow night to make plans, but now you need sleep."

All of a sudden I was swooped into his arms, my cheek resting against his shoulder. "Dizzy" I said. The world seemed to still be swirling after that move. And I felt his chest rumble as he laughed. "Don' laugh" I muttered.

I felt his cool lips press against my forehead. "I'll get you some pain killers and water. You will be fine Sookie." Then I was lying in my bed. Which was swaying with the currents. When did I buy a boat?

I heard Eric go into my bathroom and the sound of water. Then I was sitting up with my back resting against Eric's chest as he supported my head and placed tablets in my mouth and fed me water. I opened my eyes and saw him placing the water next to my bed. I could feel him pulling away from me, ready to go.

"Wait" I pleaded. I reached for his hand. With out him touching me, sending me calm through the bond, I was already feeling anxious. "Please?" I begged quietly, pulling him back towards me.

Gently Eric turned me onto my side, and then he wrapped himself around me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew without him, I would not be able to sleep. I allowed myself to be overwhelmed by the bond. I was safe. We would be safe. Eric would protect us.

"Thankyou" I murmured, as I drifted off to sleep.

Floating in my sea of calm, already partly asleep starting to dream, I heard a whisper "Dear One". Then I was surrounded by warmth. Safe.

**~~0~~~0~~~0~~**

**A/N I know Sookie getting drunk is OOC from the books, I should have said that the events for Book 1-2 are cannon. However, Sookie in my story went through a very controlling, emotionally and mentally abusive relationship. She is not exactly the same Sookie from the books. But even so, she doesn't normally drink :) Bill really did her head in,**

**I am going to be doing a little blog on my profile letting you know my progress, so if there is a delay, feel free to check there =]**

**Cannon Notes – Sookie was gardening when Murray turned up. Not sure which garden she was in (in my story), promise to get more into the Fae war (haven't worked out the dates yet), but right now I wanted to finally finish this chapter!**

**I have a friend who will be checking grammar for me soon, but for right now all mistakes are definitely mine.**

**As always, these lovely characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I am just messing with them for my own amusement.**


	4. 4: Before the Round Table

**A/N I know Sookie getting drunk is OOC from the books, I should have said that the events for Book 1-2 are cannon. However, Sookie in my story went through a very controlling emotionally and mentally abusive relationship. She is not exactly the same Sookie from the books. But even so, she doesn't normally drink :) ps I added this A/N at end of last chapter for new readers.**

**Thankyou again for all the faves, alerts and reviews! They mean so much to me! We have gone past 1200 page views for just 3 chapters, so thankyou very much for reading. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**~~0~~~0~~~0~~**

**Chapter 4**

Before the Round Table

**EPOV (ERIC)**

**~~Earlier that night in Eric's office in Fagtasia~~**

I looked up to see the Fairy walk in exactly on time, as usual.

"Niall, how did it go?" I asked expectantly. He looked weary.

"I believe the Lawyer got everything" he stated, sitting himself in the seat in front of me. "It is exactly as we feared." I could feel my temper rising. Bloody Compton!

"How is it possible that he even has the money to do this?" I asked incredulously. I knew Bill's finances fairly well. He had only ever really had the money from the queen and now he didn't have that, all he had was what I paid him as Area 5 Investigator.

"Yes well," Niall looked uncomfortable, "It seems Bill has got himself involved with a group of other vampires that want this 'bill' passed." Damn it! I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but this was going to make any plan more difficult. If there were a large number of vamps supporting this, then the Council was likely to back it. This was not good news for Sookie.

"Have we heard back from the Council?" I asked. I already knew it was a long shot.

"No, but I think you can agree that we will not receive the support we did the last time." Niall stated. No I guess not. Sookie was still valuable of course, but they already had her. There was no reason for the Council to go out of their way to woo her. As far as they were concerned we were Bound, and she would obey me, hah.

We both sat silently. I knew the Prince was thinking what I was. Where could we go to for help this time? Things had been so much easier when we could glamour our way to our desired outcomes. Now the damn humans had those damn machines that could detect if a brain has been glamoured.

I remembered when they had tested all the politicians and people in power. I don't know who had glamoured the President or why, but it had almost started a war. Only Sookies help breaking the glamour, and giving a report to the officials had held that off. She had never told me what she had found. She took her security contract seriously. Maybe we could go to the BVA? They would surely want to keep Sookie on side, considering the occasional 'anti-glamour' work she was still asked to do.

"The BVA?" I asked Niall. He shook his head.

"They have been negotiating this deal with the council for the last two years. My contact has stated they do not want to risk changing anything or making an exemption." Damn it. The Fairy Prince looked as lost as I felt. Not a situation either of us were comfortable with. How the hell are we going to fight this?

"May I see the evidence we already have?" I held out my hand and Niall placed the hefty file in it. I started looking at everything Niall had found regarding Bill's plans to get custody of Lilly. I could feel my blood start to boil.

"How is Sookie coping? Is she holding the Bond?" Niall's question pulled me out of my anger.

"Despite her concern for Lilly, when she worked on Tuesday night she was able to un-mask, and re-mask the Bond easily." I looked at the Fairy. "She handled the evening well. I felt her worry as she was working, but she put it to the side, read the people that were here and then did what she needed to do to mask the Bond." Niall nodded.

"That's good." He stated. "At least she has not gone backwards in that regard, even if she is worried." I nodded back to him.

We both remembered when Sookie and I had agreed to Bond. It had been the only way to convince the Vampire Council that she would be 'controlled'. Of course no-one knew that she had only agreed to it if she could have it permanently masked. Cataliades and I had spent a long time training her to do that, and early on she had not always been successful. Now she had both the protection the bond gave her, but also privacy from me that the bond would not normally provide.

Now as a matter of safety, she had agreed to un-mask the bond when she was reading someone for work. Either when we were at Fangtasia, or when she was doing other consultant 'reading' work.

I still remember the early days, before she had mastered the 'mask'. The feelings I would get from her night after night. Fear, despair, grief, and complete utter worthlessness. I had no idea how she could get out of bed feeling all of that, all the time. But she did, and she took care of Lilly. Sookie was amazing. But I had realized that there was no way I could start my pursuit of her until she had healed. And even with everything she was going through, I wanted her. Hell, because of the strength I could see her use despite of everything she was going through and feeling, I wanted her even more.

Yet here I was over 4 years later. I had felt that healing recently when we were working, and I had been planning on asking her to a concert next week, until the phone call last Saturday that is. I could hear it in her voice when she left her message. Everything that moron had done to her was back! I swear I am going to find a way to end Compton!

I sighed, Cataliades was late. He was never late.

"So how is Sookie? Is Lilly ok after tonight's visit? Have you heard from her tonight? Did anything more happen afterthe last visit?" Niall asked, shifting the subject back.

I had of course told both Niall and Cataliades of the message that Sookie had left for me during the day last Saturday. Lilly had come back from Bill's Friday night at 10pm and slept straight through until 2pm Saturday. When Sookie had asked Lilly if she was alright, she had just said she was tired. When Sookie asked what fun things her and her dad had done, she had said reading and watching a movie. Not exactly tiring events. However when Sookie arrived for work Tuesday night, Lilly had already reverted back to normal.

"I haven't heard anything from Sookie tonight, I told her that I was trying to get Bill moved and asked her to be patient. I am going to give her the bad news tonight." I looked at Niall. "This is going to be a night for bad news isn't it?"

"I believe so." He stated.

"Ludwig checked her and found nothing. From what I understand there seemed to be no other side effects to Lilly's last visit except a night of sleep that went too long." I finished giving him the information he had asked for.

"Yes, well, that was a disturbing piece of information. I am afraid of what is really going on, however I am glad there seems to be no other signs of distress." Niall looked speculative. "Maybe Cataliades should do some more training with her this week, see if he can ferret anything out."

Cataliades was training Lilly the same as he had trained Sookie, only as Lilly was so young, she was able to learn so much faster. That beautiful little girl was a constant wonder to us all. And I'd be damned if I would let Bill freaking Compton get his greedy mitts on her. As far as we were aware, Cataliades' training and a few other tricks he had used, had kept Lilly's ability a secret. I knew if Compton ever found out the true value of his daughter, the law would not keep him from her. Only final death would.

Then the phone rang to the tune of my favorite song. Speaking of the woman that will be mine..

"Sookie!" I said slowly in delight. There was no need for her to hear my concern, yet. "And what can I do for you?" I smiled and thought of all the things I wanted to do to this woman.

"Well that helped Eric, thanks" Yes, I could hear her smile in her voice. I loved making her smile. Some day soon I know I am going to make her moan.

"Anytime Sookie." I grinned. She will be mine. However, she was not mine yet. "But as you already know this, I assume you are calling for another reason?"

"Bill." What had that bastard done now? Her voice was almost dead, I could hear the panic she was barely holding back. I had had her smiling and now… I really need a way to get rid of him.

Sookie continued, her voice rising, the panic coming through, so much so that she was barely pausing between words at the end. She thought he had done something to Lilly? Bastard!

"Sookie stop" I had to get her to calm down. She had a lot to hear tonight, and panic was not going to help her. We would talk about her fears for Lilly when we got there.

"Sookie, we will come over. We were just waiting for Mr Cataliades to arrive."

"We?" I could hear her hesitancy, her fear

"Yes Sookie, this is a family matter. The three of us will be leaving soon." I did everything I could to calm her, soothe her. She needed to know I would not let her down.

She ended the conversation with a bounce in her voice. I could tell it wasn't entirely genuine, but again marveled at this woman's ability to focus and try to overcome. She would definitely need that quality tonight.

The door opened and Cataliades arrived.

We spent the next 15 minutes discussing what 'evidence' Bill had, and what his case was. This was not a new conversation, all the Lawyer had found, was confirmation on what we had surmised, and what Niall had gathered. He had managed to get the full lawyers file. The next 5 minutes was spent making plans with Pam and Diantha to convince people that we were still in the office.

Then it was time to go to Sookie. Niall said he had a plan, but refused to discuss it with us first. He would present it to his Great Grand-daughter. I really did not like the look of grim determination on his face when he said that.

**~~0~~~0~~~0~~**

**A/N So next chapter is the meeting that Sookie phased out of. It will either be Eric's POV or the Narrator's. Eric's POV will finish the chapter off, I have already written that bit :) You get to meet Lilly!**

**I am still working out what major plot points I am going to incorporate from cannon and how. Some of them will have obviously happened differently due to Sookies different circumstances. So no guessing, cos even I don't know for sure yet lol.**


End file.
